Querida y Dulce
by Gamine AL
Summary: Solo me quedo allí, junto a ella, observando como a vida se le escapa del cuerpo y la luz se extingue en sus ojos. Ha, Maysilee, mi querida y dulce Maysilee, tal vez hubiese sido mejor morir contigo.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Querida y Dulce**

_"Todas las noches lo hago, sueño con ella, con sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio bailando al viento. Con los momentos robados que compartimos incontables veces en la pradera. En como su sonrisa blanca me desase y como quiero congelar ese momento para siempre: entonces, de la nada, la pradera se convierte en la arena, y ella corre, tratando de encontrarme, pero yo no la escucho, me alejo todo lo que puedo, y luego, veo su muerte, como si estuviera de nuevo allí. Solo me quedo allí, junto a ella, observando como a vida se le escapa del cuerpo y la luz se extingue en sus ojos._

Sentado, en la sala de mi casa, destapo otra botella de alcohol. Mi cuerpo grita por un descanso, lo implora, y con gusto se lo daría, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de dormir y verla de nuevo. Se que si duermo esta noche, tendré una de las peores pesadillas de mi vida, y su recuerdo volverá con fuerza. Lo se, por que hoy, es como si hubiera vuelto a los tiempos en que tenia diecisiete años y aun no éramos elegidos como tributos.

El día de hoy han azotado a Gale, el amigo-novio de Katniss, tenemos un nuevo jefe de agentes de la paz. La madre de Katniss vuelve a curar como cuando era joven y le llevábamos a los enfermos, y he visto el fantasma de Maysilee más cerca que nunca. Esa niña loca, Madge, a aparecido en la puerta, con una caja de sedantes que robo a su madre para aliviar el dolor de Gale.

El parecido es sorprendente, la forma en que habla, su cabello rubio, la misma mirada, puedo decir que se parece más a su tia que a su madre. Y tiene otra cosa en común con Maysilee: Esta enamorada de un chico de La Veta, justo como Maysilee lo estuvo hace muchos años, de mí.

A oscuras, me recuesto en el sillón, cierro los ojos y me permito recordar mi pasado, nuestro pasado.

Compartíamos clase en el colegio, ella era toda sonrisas y amabilidad con todo el mundo, yo era hosco, sarcástico y maleducado con todo el mundo. Un día, nos toco realizar un trabajo en equipos, la profesora nos emparejo a los dos, y en el primer instante, maldije a la anciana profesora, por que no quería formar equipo con una chica hija de comerciantes. Esa tarde no me quede. La deje esperando fuera de la escuela.

Me lleve una sorpresa cuando la vi caminando entre las casas de la Veta, con sus rizos rubios despeinados por el viento y la nariz roja por el clima, parecía tan fuera del lugar. Desde mi ventana, la vi llegar a la puerta de mi casa, tocar y ser recibida por mi madre.

─¿Qué quieres?─pregunté de inmediato, en tono cortante.

Ella frunció el ceño y me dedico una mirada dura. Se llevo un rizo detrás de la oreja y comenzó a hablar.

─Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, Abertany─dijo con voz firme─. Tienes que ayudarme.

Yo iba a replicar algo mordaz, pero, como siempre, mi sentido de responsabilidad era enorme. Asi que simplemente asentí y le dije que se fuera, que lo resolveríamos mañana en la escuela.

─Es una chica agradable, Haymitch─dijo mi madre, cuando Maysilee se marchó─. Si no la tratas bien, probablemente te encuentres con la horma de tus zapatos.

No dije nada, solo salí de la casa con el pretexto de cortar un poco de leña para la chimenea. Pero mi madre tenía razón, por que el verdadero motivo de que no quisiera a Maysilee y la tratara mal era por que ella me gustaba. Estaba por meter la madera a la casa cuando escuche un grito y varios ladridos. Inmediatamente mi mente voló a Maysilee. Solté la leña en el piso y corrí en su dirección. La encontré acorralada en la pared de una casa y dos perros salvajes rodeándola.

─¡Maysilee!─ grite, tome una piedra y la lance a los perros.

Entonces, los animales se voltearon contra mi, y un chico grito mi nombre, lo reconocí de inmediato. Era el chico que fabricaba arcos de madera y cazaba en el bosque, el padre de Katniss, cuando tenía mi edad. Me arrojó su arco y su carcaj, y en menos de un segundo los animales ya estaban muertos. Dejé el arco y la flecas para correr a Maysilee. Ella estaba muerta de miedo, tanto, que sin pensarlo, me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

─Deberías llevarla a casa─ dijo el padre de Katniss acercándose, yo simplemente asentí y conduje a una llorosa Maysilee por la veta.

Ella me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando en silencio. No recuerdo como paso, solo se que en un instante, ya estábamos detrás de la dulcería y ella se inclino a besarme, después, con una sonrisa dulce, entró a su casa.

¿Cuánto paso, un mes, dos meses? No lo recuerdo. Solo se que yo la amaba. Y quería estar con ella por siempre, recuerdo que trabajaba duro, ahorraba cuanto podía, por que quería que en un pos años ella se casara conmigo, y quería tener algo que ofrecerle. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar la zona comercial del distrito doce y vivir en la Veta.

Pero entonces vino la cosecha, con el segundo Quarter Quell. Y los distritos debían de enviar al doble de tributos. Maldije ese día como nunca, por que, de haber sido otro año, y otros juegos, ninguno de los dos habríamos sido nombrados como tributos, y , quizá, ahora hasta tuviera una esposa e hijos. Durante los juegos, decidimos que lo mejor seria esconder nuestro amor. Juntos planeamos una estrategia para escapar de la arena. Ante la audiencia, éramos indiferente, dos desconocidos que nunca habían cruzado palabra. Incluso la alianza y la forma de romperla era fingida. Creía que todo iría bien, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y me dejo allí, en el acantilado, incluso reí con alegría por que había descubierto el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el fin de la arena.

Pero entonces, por segunda vez en mi vida, la escuche gritar.

Llegue tarde, las aves de color rosa la habían picado más de una vez en el cuello, y ella moría. No pude hacer nada, quise salvarla, pero ella me pidió que no me fuera, sostuve su mano hasta el fin, con sus ojos fijos en mí, y entonces, casi al final de su vida, murmuró lo que serian sus últimas palabras.

─Gana, Haymitch, hazlo por mi─ susurró moribunda ─.Hazlos pagar, ¿Vale?,y recuerda que yo…─un espasmo de dolor cruzó su rostro─. Recuerda que te amo, te amo a morir.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

No lloré, solo bese su frente una última vez y le acomode sus rizos rubios, acariciándolos con cuidado. Y después, hice lo que ella me pidió. Gané.

Pero después de eso, me negué a ser una pieza más del Capitolio, me negué a convertirme en su juguete, por que, aunque no lo crean, yo era guapo y bien parecido. Ellos querían venderme, vender mi cuerpo, y, como no lo hice, simplemente me dejaron en paz. Para cuando llegue al distrito doce, me entere de la muerte de mi madre.

Neumonía, esa era la causa oficial, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Ya no tenia nada que perder, mi madre y mi chica estaban muertas, así que simplemente me tire a la bebida. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a beber, lo que es cierto, es que, en más de una ocasión quise morir, odiando a Maysilee por pedirme que ganara, y odiándome a mi mismo por hacerlo, pensaba que morir en la arena hubiese sido mucho mejor que simplemente vivir en la soledad.

Y luego Plutarch Heavensbee se presenta, y sin pensarlo, comienzo a ser parte de una revolución en proceso. Pasan años, y jamás me caso, jamás me fijo en nadie más. Solo cuando una escuálida chica de la Veta se ofrece voluntaria para salvar a su hermana, recuerdo el motivo por el cual sobreviví, el motivo por el cual murió Maysilee, y lo que prometí al final de su vida.

Y así, es como comienza a maquinarse un plan.

Mientras estoy en la sala de mi casa, veo las luces de la casa de Katniss, y casi siento lastima por ella, por lo que le espera. Sin embargo, más lastima siento por mi, a mi edad, solo y ebrio, con la única compañía de una botella de vino.

Me imagino el olor de su cabello, su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de alegría una vez más, antes de quedarme dormido.

Ha, Maysilee, mi querida y dulce Maysilee, tal vez hubiese sido mejor morir contigo.

* * *

**N. A**

**No podía dejar a Haymitch sin una historia. **

**¿Algun Review?**


End file.
